1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet detector (UV-detector), and more particularly to a UV-detector capable of quickly and effectively conducting the charge generated by the UV-detector.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the flourishing development of global industry, the problem of environmental pollution has become increasingly worse, and the problem of holes in the ozonosphere has become great concern and focus of attention. The ozonosphere can absorb the ultraviolet light of sunlight, and therefore ultraviolet light would pass through holes in the ozonosphere and impinges the earth causing many adverse effects to human beings. Relevant medical research has proved that ultraviolet light leads to diseases such as skin cancer, cataracts, etc. Additionally, most women are quite concerned about health and color of their skin. Human skin is likely to undergo pathological changes like developing black spots, etc, besides darkening, due to overexposure to ultraviolet light. Therefore, how to enable people find out the ultraviolet light intensity of their outdoor environment “in real time”, so as to take proper protection measures, is a rather an important issue.
A common ultraviolet detector (UV-detector) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,961 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,940. Taking U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,961 to Khan et al. as an example, the AlN epitaxial layer and the AlxGa1-xN epitaxial layer are mainly manufactured on a sapphire substrate through metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD). As the substrate used is a sapphire substrate, and the epitaxial layers are manufactured through MOCVD, the manufacturing cost of the UV-detector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,961 is relatively high. Taking U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,940 to Jiang et al. as an example, the ultraviolet detector is mainly manufactured using GaN-based materials, and a sapphire substrate is also used, thus the manufacturing cost of the UV-detector is also relatively high.
It can be known from what has been mentioned above that, since the current UV-detector still faces the problem of excessively high manufacturing costs, most current portable electronics have not been equipped with ultraviolet detectors for a user to use anytime, anywhere. Accordingly, how to effectively reduce the manufacturing cost has become an important issue to be solved for the UV-detector.